


I Really Don't Care

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Beta AU [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angry Amity Blight, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Exes, F/F, Feral Behavior, Fire, Frenemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying to convey that Amity has Issues but its actually kinda minor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Partners in Crime, Protective Luz Noceda, Revenge, Teenagers, Violence, beta au, but only to like a Car so its fine, fangs, its a single sentence, its minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Willow looked over Amity for a moment before a flash of realization came to her face and she softened sympathetically.“Boscha?” She asked, flicking an ear.“...Boscha,” Amity nodded, for once, looking shy and unsure.Luz’s eyes widened and she and Gus shared a look. Luz slowly pushed the chair back out with her foot.“Have a seat,” She said.Also known as: Boscha is a terrible ex and Luz decides to help Amity get revenge because that's what frenemies are for.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Boscha (past), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, but its nothing official yet they are just stupid and crushing
Series: Beta AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943572
Comments: 32
Kudos: 508





	I Really Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the sugar trick in this works, do with that what you will.  
> And yes, the title is a reference to a Demi Lovato song I thought it would fit very nicely.  
> Rip me taking forever, apologizes. I'll be faster with the next one lmao.

“You spat blood in _Amity’s car?”_

“Yeah,” Luz took a sip of her thermos that probably had an unholy amount of soda in it. “She kicked me out right after. It’s why she’s been refusing to sit here for the last two days.”

“She has a vintage car, Luz.” Willow pointed out. “I don’t blame her that much for getting upset over it.”

“Then maybe she shouldn’t steal my damn switchblade!” Luz persisted, crossing her arms.

Willow sighed, and Gus just shook his head. Neither of them had the energy or mental capacity to try arguing with Luz today.

It was then that a tray of food was slammed onto the table.

“Speak of the devil,” Willow mumbled.

Amity stood at the table, her hands still gripping the tray. Her head was down, and her hair a bit messier than normal with her ears pressed back.

“No,” Luz said without prompting, grabbing the leg of the empty chair beside her with her foot and pulling it closer to the table. “Go back and sit with the other goths again.”

“Oh _shut it,”_ Amity snapped, raising her head and narrowing her eyes. “Just for today, that is _all_ I’m asking.” She hissed lowly, casting a glance behind her that could almost be seen as...worried.

Willow looked over Amity for a moment before a flash of realization came to her face and she softened sympathetically.

“Boscha?” She asked, flicking an ear.

“...Boscha,” Amity nodded, for once, looking shy and unsure.

Luz’s eyes widened and she and Gus shared a look. Luz slowly pushed the chair back out with her foot.

“Have a seat,” She said, her demeanor having completely changed.

Amity roughly sat down in the offered chair and proceeded to drop her head onto the table with a long, painful groan. 

The three all looked behind Amity. They could see Boscha and her friends talking across the cafeteria, sneering and casting glances over at Amity. Some were snickering while Boscha just looked annoyed and like this was an inconvenience with her.

Luz met Boscha’s gaze for a brief moment. They held gazes for a few seconds before Luz raised a hand and flipped her off.

She only got to savor Boscha’s dramatically offended expression for a few moments before she turned back to the witch hunched over the table.

“Do I want to know what she did this time?” Gus asked, taking a sip of his juice.

“Same old,” Amity grumbled, turning her head to the side so her face was visible. “Thinking that I’m going to be _crawling_ back to her for some indiscernible reason.” She said with a sneer. “And general bitchiness, you know how it is.” She muttered, pointedly not looking at anyone at the table.

“Stay as long as you’d like,” Willow said sympathetically, patting her arm before going back to her lunch.

“So does this mean--”

“I’m still pissed at you,” Amity snapped, not even bothering to raise her head as she pointed a finger at Luz. “And were you not broke I’d make you pay to have the seat cleaned.”

“You're so sweet,” Luz rolled her eyes. “You already steal my jacket, why the hell would you ever want my _switchblade?”_

“Please don’t fight at the table, please don’t fight at the table,” Gus started whispering under his breath.

Amity glared at Luz for a few moments. She raised her head and held her cheek in her hand before turning her head away. She stared across the cafeteria at Boscha, who had her back turned once more and was sneering about something that probably involved the ‘loser’ table.

“I…” Amity gritted her teeth and glanced back at Luz for a moment before glaring at the table beneath her. “I wanted to key Boscha’s car…”

“Boscha has a _car?”_ Luz blinked. “Not like, some personal uber or lamborghini? Like an actual car?”

“Of course she does!” Amity huffed. “She’s got like, some vulcan or whatever. What I _do_ know is that it's expensive and that's the important part.”

“You stole Luz’s switchblade just to key Boscha’s car?” Willow raised a brow. “May I ask...why?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin anything of my own,” Amity said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Also human switchblades are a bit different from witches so if they ever got detectives involved it would be traced back to Luz and not me.”

“And all my admiration has been lost.” Luz sagged, narrowing her eyes.

“What did Boscha do to make you want to key her _car?”_ Gus raised a brow. “I mean, I know you hate her, but you usually just ignore her. What changed?”

Amity pointedly looked away and back down at her tray, for once, with no snarky comeback. Luz met the eyes of her friends at the table as Amity sighed and crossed both her arms on the table in front of her.

“Nothing,” She said, picking at her tray’s peas. “Just thought she could use a bit of karma.”

“Ignoring the fact that was the worst lie I’ve ever seen you try and pull off,” Luz said calmly, earning a bitter glare from the green-haired witch. “You know you could’ve just _asked_ , right?” She said, raising a plastic fork and pointing it at Amity.

“Come again?” Amity lifted a brow, as though she expected this to be a lame joke.

“I hate Boscha almost as much as you,” Luz reminded. “And I know a dozen different ways to destroy a car beyond belief. You could’ve just asked and not only would I have given you my switchblade, but I would’ve grabbed a bat and joined you.” She said, like this was common knowledge.

Amity blinked, surprised. She waited for a few moments as though expecting Luz to start laughing and saying it was a joke, but she didn’t. So instead the side of her mouth curved up slightly in a ghost of a smile.

“A dozen ways, huh?” She said in a sickly sweet tone, leaning forward slightly. “Do tell,”

“Oh, so _now_ you want my help.” Luz scoffed, though she was also smiling like she was about to pull off the heist of the year. “I’ll tell you later, when there aren’t witnesses.” She said, glancing at her friends.

“Why in the world would _we_ tell anyone?” Willow demanded, slightly offended.

“You wouldn’t,” Luz pointed her fork towards Willow. “But I don’t want to give you any ideas, you're sadistic. And he,” She lazily gestured towards Gus. “Is awful at keeping a secret when interrogated.”

“Hey!” Gus protested. “I’ve got reporter blood in my veins! I can’t just keep the secrets from the public when asked.”

“My point has been made,” Luz said calmly, turning back to Amity. “Where does Boscha live, by any chance?”

“Am I going to regret telling you?” Amity asked, as if she wouldn’t tell her anyway.

“Not if you want Boscha’s life to become a living hell, your not.”

“I can’t believe you _actually_ brought your bat,”

Luz grinned and swung said red bat over her shoulder, shutting the door to her used Saturn car, or whatever the brand was. She didn’t bother remembering, it was a piece of junk anyway. Amity waited at a gate at the end of a driveway, impatiently tapping her foot.

“I was never one to make empty promises,” She said, stopping beside the witch and looking up the driveway.

It was long, and led to a ridiculously large mansion. There were three cars in the driveway. Two in front of the garage, and one closer to the gate. That one was the vulcan.

“Are you sure this is a witch neighborhood?” Luz asked, laying her bat across her shoulders and draping her arms overtop of it. “Looks more like any plain rich neighborhood to me.”

“It’s both,” Amity said, grabbing one of the bars of the gate. “My house is a little ways up there,” She said, gesturing back down the street where Luz had come from.

“You mean the one that had a sign that said Blight on the gates? Gee, I couldn’t tell.” Luz rolled her eyes. “You ready to ruin Boscha’s day or what?”

Amity just sighed and gripped the gate with both hands. She dug a foot in between them and heaved herself over the gate, barely bothering to be careful when going over the spikes at the top before dropping down on the other side.

Luz glanced at her bat and took it off her shoulders, squinting as she held it up and determined that no, it would not fit through the bars of the gate.

“We don’t have all night, Luz.” Amity said, crossing her arms.

“Relax, I got this.” Luz assured her. “You may want to keep a heads up, though.”

With that, Luz pulled her arm back and chucked her bat over the gate. Amity didn’t even move as it clattered to the ground next to her. Though she did glance at it in surprise when she heard a metal clang. She hadn’t realized the bat wasn’t wooden.

Luz then grabbed onto the gate and scaled it with similar expertise to Amity. However, she got a little too cocky when trying to get over the spikes and attempted a sort of jump over them. She mistimed how she would land and her foot got caught momentarily between the spikes and she jerked dowards.

Amity winced as Luz ungracefully fell down on the other side of the gate, hitting the pavement with a thud and a pained moan.

In her fall, multiple small plastic containers had fallen out of endless pockets in her jacket and pants. Amity, instead of offering a hand to Luz, picked up a container and inspected it.

There were white grains inside it, nearly filled to the brim. Amity narrowed her eyes and looked down at Luz, who was sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

“Do I wanna know what's in these?” Amity asked.

“It’s not cocaine,” Luz said simply, getting on her knees as she gathered the fallen containers.

“Wh--” Amity shook her head. “Luz what have you gotten into that you’d need to say _that?”_

“People always seem to assume the worst with me,” Luz shrugged, shoving the containers in her pockets and standing up, taking the container from Amity. “It’s sugar. I was gonna bring a whole bag, but I’m lazy and those are heavy.”

“So instead you shoved sugar into a bunch of containers?” Amity raised a brow as Luz scooped up her bat in her other hand and leaned it against her shoulder. “That seems like a bit more work to me.”

“I was never known for my intelligence,” Luz shrugged, slowly walking up the driveway to the car as she looked it over, whistling. “She really got a pretty one, huh?”

“She used to have some like, I don’t know, sergio. Something else expensive. She totaled it a few weeks ago and her dad got her a new one,” Amity explained, stopping in front of the car's hood and sneering at it.

“Ooo, a daddy’s girl, I see.” Luz chuckled. “Out of curiosity,” She added, glancing towards the mansion further up the driveway. “Is that daddy going to be coming out here with a shotgun once he hears us committing multiple crimes?”

“Never say daddy _ever_ again,” Amity shuttered, recoiling. “And no, her dad practically lives across the country. Boscha and her mom sleep like the dead and take forever to wake up, and none of their servants are paid enough to come out and stop us.” She said, looking over the car with slitted, predatory eyes.

“Once we start wrecking it, I’d say we have a good amount of time before we gotta scram.”

“Fantastic,” Luz grinned, setting her bat down and leaning it against the side of the car. “Now, before we start absolutely destroying this hunk of metal, let's start with making sure this thing will never drive again.”

With that, she set down the container of sugar on the hood of the car and pulled her beanie off of her head, revealing her switchblade underneath. She picked it up and turned it over with a mischievous grin.

“Why...why would you ever put a switchblade _there?”_ Amity demanded confusedly.

“I ran out of pockets that didn’t have sugar in them,” Luz said simply. “Hold this,” She said, chucking her beanie at the witch.

Amity fumbled to catch the beanie, muttering protests. Luz crouched by one of the front tires and ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face as she frowned at the tires.

Amity stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head and shoving Luz’s beanie in the pocket of her jeans with a bit more force than necessary.

“What's the point of slashing the tires if you already brought a _bat?”_ Amity huffed, gesturing towards said object. “It's not like Boscha would ever drive a car that got wrecked to all hell.”

“It's the principle of the matter,” Luz said simply, unsheathing her blade and looking back up to Amity with a righteous look. “Slashing all the tires before wrecking it sends a _very_ aggressive message, if you ask me.” She said.

With that, she jabbed the blade into the tire. 

And nothing happened.

Luz grumbled and began repeatedly stabbing her blade into the rubber, and on the fifth stab, finally made enough of a hole that the tire started wheezing and deflating. Luz nodded in satisfaction and stood up, turning to Amity. Before seeing the laugh she was trying to hide.

“What? These are tough tires!” Luz defended.

“I appreciate the dramatics, Noceda,” Amity said, walking up to Luz and casually plucking the blade from her hand. “But I think I’ve got this.”

“By all means,” Luz said, stepping away and raising her hands. “Can I at least pour the sugar in the tank?”

“The hell would _that_ do?” Amity asked, stopping by a back tire and raising a brow.

“Messes up the engine beyond all belief,” Luz said, picking up the container left on the hood and opening the gas tank. “I know Boscha would never drive this again, but as I said before, it's the principle of the matter. Were this a simple instance of property damage, she’d either have to replace the entire engine or just get a new car.”

“Why do you know the weirdest things?” Amity questioned, flipping the blade and jabbing it into the tire before pulling back to repeat the process.

“I have a lot of time on my hands,” Luz shrugged, popping open the lid of the container.

With that, the two went to work. Luz poured container after container of sugar into the gas tank as Amity slashed up all four tires, and certainly more than necessary.

“Witches don’t use fingerprints to find people, right?” Luz asked, glancing up as she dumped more sugar into the tank.

“Now that _would_ be smart,” Amity agreed, poking her head up on the other side of the car. “But most witches would rather get burned at the stake, again, than do anything the _human_ way.” She sighed with an eyeroll.

“Oracles, then?” Luz said, tossing the container behind her.

“Oracles can only look into the future, not the past.” Amity reminded her. “I do know of _some_ witches that can do that, but they can only do it with certain objects, and it's very nitpicky. So long we don’t like, sign our names or whatever, we’ll probably be fine. Plus, I’m rich, so I could get you out of almost all trouble.”

“How kind of you,” Luz stuck out her tongue and popped the lid of what must’ve been her ninth plastic container of sugar. “The joys of capitalism strike once ag--”

The sound of a loud, shrieky scraping noise cut Luz off. Luz stiffened and winced, somehow resisting the urge to cover her ears.

“Amity,” Luz said when the noise stopped. “What the _hell--”_

The screeching started up again and Luz yelped and covered her ears this time, shutting her eyes. It stopped almost immediately and Luz could hear the witch snickering. She opened her eyes and glared over the car, where Amity was poking her head up over it with a mischievous look.

“You are _really_ dead set on keying her car, aren’t you?” Luz grumbled, rubbing at her ear.

“It brings me joy to ruin things with sharp objects. You of all people should know that,” Amity shrugged, leaning on the hood of the small car and crossing her arms, one hand still obviously holding Luz’s switchblade. She flashed a wide, cocky grin that showed off each and every oversized fang she possessed. 

Luz had to mentally repeat the endless mantra of _‘don’t look at it’_ as she played it off as rolling her eyes like she was disinterested. 

“You're an ass, you know that, Blight?” Luz grumbled, digging through her pockets for any sugar she might have missed.

“Eh, Boscha stayed around so I could be worse,” Amity said, muttering as she narrowed her eyes and stepped back to inspect the damage she did to the car.

“To be fair, I’m fairly certain Boscha is a masochist. And a sadist,” Luz added, climbing onto the hood of the car and sitting on the edge of it, also looking over Amity’s work. The whole side had a long line scratched into it, plus a few more random jabs here and there that looked far more aggressive.

Amity giggled and closed Luz’s switchblade, tossing it back to the human. Luz caught it with little difficulty, placing it in one of her jackets pockets. She thought for a moment before leaning back where she was seated.

“...so was there a specific _reason_ you wanted to do this tonight or--”

“Don’t test me, Noceda.” Amity growled, shooting the girl a glare with lips curled back, exposing fangs in a far less playful way than before.

“Just curious,” Luz said, raising her hands and getting off the hood of the car.

She walked back around the car and kicked aside random empty containers. She grabbed her bat and lifted it up in a small show-off to Amity. The witch raised a brow as Luz set it down on the hood of the car with a metal _clink._

She patted her pockets for a few minutes before pulling out a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper. Upon smoothing them out, it was clear they were fire glyphs as Luz pulled out a stick of glue from her waistband.

“I think you went overboard with the sugar if you need to physically cram in _those,”_ Amity said, leaning against the side of the car and crossing her arms.

“Hey, don’t you diss my methods.” Luz said, pointing a finger at Amity before going back to poorly gluing her glyphs to her bat. “I brought out not only one of my only metal bats, but an _un-dented_ metal bat.” She said matter-of-factly. “I got the _good_ kush.”

“It's a bat _you_ own, how good could it be?” Amity sneered.

Luz giggled uncontrollably for a few moments, confusing Amity. But after a few moments and a head shake Luz went back to gluing on the glyphs.

“I will never understand you,” Amity mumbled, her eyes lazily wandering over the bat. “How many of those do you have, anyway?”

“Counting this? Five,” Luz said, shoving a glyph against the bat after it started to peel off, barely missing activating it. “I have one other metal bat, but it's pretty dented. The other three are wooden. I’ve broken two before this,” She added.

“Was it on someone's face?” Amity inquired.

“First one was,”

“Hell yeah,” Amity grinned, walking up beside Luz as she finished (terribly) gluing the glyphs onto the bat and lifting it up.

“Alright,” Luz said, turning the bat over and looking at Amity. “Are you prepared to run for the hills when that mansion door opens? Because this is gonna be _loud.”_

“I’m running for your car,” Amity said bluntly. “I’m not running on foot like this is some high school party being raided by the cops.”

“You _agreed_ to go to that one,” Luz muttered quietly. “And how the hell are you expecting to get out of here without the keys?”

“You literally have your car unlocked and left the keys on the dash,” Amity said, pointing with her thumb back towards the gate. “Yes, I paid attention.” She said, silencing Luz as she opened her mouth to retort.

Luz shut her mouth with a glare, meeting Amity’s gleeful expression. She just sighed and thrust out the bat to Amity with a tired look.

“Whatever, but if you take off without me with no good reason I _will_ graffiti your house.”

Amity would have replied to that, she really would’ve, but she was too busy blinking confusedly at the bat being held in front of her.

Luz, catching onto her confusion, just shoved the bat into Amity’s arms so she was forced to stumble and take hold of it.

“This is _your_ ex’s car,” Luz reminded her, putting a hand on her hip. “What, you don’t wanna do the honors of the first hit?”

A look of realization came to Amity’s face, then that of malicious glee. She held onto the handle of the bat and looked it over, glancing up at Luz with a sadistic smile.

“I would _love_ to,” She purred, legitimately. And the sound of an actual purr coming from Amity in a moment like this sent chills up Luz’s spine.

Luz gestured to the vulcan dramatically, stepping back with a righteous look.

Amity stepped forward, standing before the car with a fire in her eyes as she raised the bat above her head. 

And with barely a moment's hesitation, Amity swung the bat right through the windshield.

The sound of glass shattering along with a loud alarm going off at the same time was _not_ a pleasant sound. Amity panicked for a moment, knowing that Boscha or her mother would wake up _far_ faster with the car alarm blaring.

Luz acted faster than Amity thought was physically possible of her. She took the bat from Amity and broke the side window of the car, reaching her hand inside and unlocking the door and pulling it open. She then swung her bat into the dashboard of the car, setting off many of her bats fire glyphs.

In moments, the dashboard was lit ablaze, as was the inside of the car. Luz hit the dashboard a few more times before the car alarm sputtered out into nothing.

And all that remained was the crackling of the fire eating away at the leather seats.

“There,” Luz panted, wiping her brow with the back of her hand, sweating with the effort and the heat of the flames springing up. “You better hurry up,” She said to Amity as she tossed the bat over to her. “They’ll wake up pretty soon.”

Amity, who had _not_ been staring thank you very much, clumsily grabbed with the bat before shaking her head and setting her jaw. She nodded before taking a step back and _slamming_ the bat against the hood of the car with a loud _crack._

Luz gave a tired cheer as she whipped out a few more fire glyphs and slapped them on the back of the car, tapping them before quickly stepping back as flames engulfed it. She was beginning to think the sugar in the gas tank _had_ been a bit pointless.

As this was going on, she could hear the sounds of metal being smashed and beaten on the other end of the vulcan.

Pretty quickly, Luz started to see lights coming from the mansion as the inhabitants woke up. And she knew they only had a few minutes before _someone_ came out to see what was going on.

“Hey, Amity, we gotta…”

Luz trailed off as she peered around the car, the words dying on her tongue.

The front of the car was crushed to all hell, like it’d been run into a concrete wall at full speed. The dashboard, while on fire, was also beaten nearly to the floor. The roof looked no better. Were you to sit in the car, you’d have to hunch over in the front seat to avoid banging your head on it. And Amity was still beating in the roof repeatedly, with no signs of stopping.

The fire in her eyes was almost literal now, with the flames of the car reflected in them. Her pupils were narrowed into slits, and she was bearing a near-snarl, fangs exposed like a wild animal. She looked almost crazy with fury.

For as long as Luz had known (and subsequently annoyed) Amity, never once had she seen the witch look so intent on what could only be described as _murder._

The sound of a distant shout snapped Luz out of her trance.

She whirled around, seeing that a window was open and some witch was leaning out, shouting loudly at them to stay where they were. She could see figures move through the windows, towards the front door.

“Alright, funs over!” Luz yelped, running around the side of the car.

Amity had paused in her battery to take deep, panting breaths. She looked up at Luz’s voice, like she had forgotten the human was there.

Luz grabbed Amity’s wrist and tugged her along towards the gate, full-on sprinting at this point. Amity shook off whatever had possessed her and ran alongside Luz, only stopping when they made it to the gate. She chucked the bat over the gate with no regard for what it might hit on the other side as Luz was already halfway up it.

There was a loud explosion and a shake, startling Luz into falling off the top of the gate and roughly hitting the ground. She and Amity glanced back for only a moment to see that the front of the car had imploded in on itself, and the fire was engulfing nearly the _whole_ _thing._

Luz didn’t wait around to stare. She ran into the street where her car was lazily parked. She slid over the hood of her car as the sounds of more shouting started up from not only the mansion, but a few of the surrounding buildings.

She looked back right as Amity hit the ground. She grabbed Luz’s bat and ran for the car.

Luz jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut just as Amity opened the passenger's side door and tossed her bat in the back and hopped in.

Amity hadn’t even shut the door before Luz grabbed her keys, turned on the ignition, and _floored_ _it._

Luz whooped and cheered as the car sped away, tires screeching as she sharply turned a corner on the road. Amity was hissing and snapping something she couldn’t comprehend, gripping her seat so tightly that her claws had unsheathed and pierced the foam.

Luz was too busy laughing with the thrill of their escape, her head thrown back without a care in the world, not like anyone would be on the road at this hour.

And after a few moments, Amity was laughing too. Luz had to resist the urge to roll down the window to holler to the neighborhood like she was in some coming of age high school movie.

It took a while of aimlessly breaking the speed limit, but the two eventually started to calm. Their shouting turned to quiet laughs as Luz let up on the gas pedal, finally driving at a regular speed as they cruised back towards the main road. And all of a sudden, it felt like a perfect night to commit crimes such as these.

Amity was the first to break the settling silence.

“Here’s your hat back, dumbass.” She said, digging into her pockets and pulling out Luz’s beanie, throwing it at the human.

“Oh, so you can steal my jacket all the time, but the beanie is off-limits?” Luz snarked, taking one hand off the steering wheel to grab her hat and clumsily place it back on her head.

“Please, you’d _kill_ for that beanie,” Amity huffed, crossing her arms with a smile and leaning back in her seat.

“Not as violently as you’d beat up a car, I bet.” Luz teased, glancing over at her. “I would’ve thought that thing had spit in your face and called you a dog from the sight of ya,”

“Be lucky it was the car I smashed and not your face,” Amity gave as a mock-threat, though it felt half-hearted.

Luz looked back over to Amity, who’s previous glee and energy had deflated slightly. And normally Luz never would’ve noticed. But when you somehow manage to catch Amity Blight being _that_ thrilled about something, one tends to notice when it starts to fall.

“Or Boscha’s face,” Luz said, attempting to maintain casualty. “Who knows, maybe you’ll get away with curb-stomping her some day. Probably in a vigilante outfit.”

“I wish,” Amity muttered quietly, glaring out her door's window. She didn’t even bother to retort to Luz’s small jab.

And _there_ was that dreaded awkward silence.

Luz scrunched up her face and lightly tapped her finger on the steering wheel, lost in thought. She almost laughed at how focused she was on trying to ‘logically’ work this all out. Asking Amity what was up would get her a punch to the face or make the whole situation worse, trying to subtly slide it in would never work, and bluntly bringing up how reserved Amity seemed would give her _anything_ but a positive reaction.

She eventually resigned to saying out the first idea that came to her before she could do something overly stupid.

“I know how to make a plant bomb,” She blurted.

Amity blinked, slowly turning around from her brooding to give Luz an incredulous look. Luz puffed up her cheeks before exhaling and already accepting this was a terrible idea from the start.

“For, for Boscha’s locker.” Luz stuttered. “Willow taught me how to...to make a plant bomb with glyphs. Boscha would open her locker and the whole thing would be covered in vines. Takes forever to burn away, and she could end up burning nearly everything in her locker in the process.” She explained, a bit too quickly to be normal.

Amity paused, squinting out the windshield in consideration. Luz was about to slam the gas pedal again just to have something else to focus on.

“You know what, I don’t wanna know why Willow knows this.” Amity said finally, shaking her head. “And how would you even put it in Boscha’s locker? You don’t know how to get it open.”

“I found out if you shove things into the lockers mouths when they aren’t paying attention, you can get a decent amount in and out before they try biting off your hand.” Luz said simply, finally starting to relax.

“...Titan, how come every time I see you do something stupid, you’ve done five _dumber_ things when I’m not around?” Amity demanded, giving Luz the most exhausted, yet still utterly confused expression.

“Do you want me to spring-trap Boscha’s locker or not?” Luz asked, raising a brow at Amity.

“Yes, obviously,” Amity rolled her eyes. “But I want to circle back on you almost getting your hand bitten off by a locker.”

“Nope, too bad, new conversation now.” Luz said, sticking out her tongue and giving Amity a smug look, turning onto the main road where they were finally among other cars. 

Amity glared at Luz, obviously about to snap back before just slumping her shoulders and giving up. She leaned back against the seat and kicked her feet up on the dash, like a degenerate.

“I still don’t think I’ll ever understand you,” She mumbled.

“What's so hard to understand? I like breaking shit,” Luz shrugged with a grin. “Especially if it's for sweet, sweet retribution.”

“No, I,” Amity groaned and dragged a hand down her face. “For the love of the Titan, why do you _care?”_

Luz startled at that. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she blinked at Amity’s reflection in the windshield.

“What?”

“This isn’t just about what happened today, it's just in _general.”_ Amity waved a hand in the air. “You patch me up after we fight, you fight _with_ me when someone else starts trouble, you let me sit at your table, you invite me places, and you help me _destroy my ex-girlfriend's car.”_ She counted off her fingers.

“And for _what?”_ She demanded, facing Luz. “I know we’ve got a whole ‘frenemy’ thing going on, but that’s sure as hell not how it started.” 

“You want me to be an ass to you?” Luz huffed. “Contrary to popular belief, I like to sometimes _try_ to be nice.”

“So, what, you help me because you just _feel_ like being nice?” Amity questioned, almost accusingly. 

“No, I just,” Luz scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes, choosing her words carefully. “Do you…” 

A lightbulb went off in her head.

“You remember how whenever I mention I started a fight with someone, you get jealous?” She said.

“Wha--I--I do _not!”_ Amity cried, growling when she saw Luz snicker.

“Fine, fine, I’ll let you have this one,” Luz said with a smirk. “But the point is, you don’t like it. And that one time you decided to beat the hell out of Matt after he decided to start shit with me.” She added.

“Can you get on with your point?” Amity hissed.

“It’s the same thing with me,” Luz said bluntly, and Amity went still. “Well, more or less. At first I never quite understood why you cared when I got beat down by someone else, after all, I bet that would’ve been something you laughed at.” She admitted, keeping her eyes on the road.

“But I think I get it.” Luz said earnestly, appearing lost in thought for a moment. “Yeah, you can absolutely handle yourself and I have no doubt you could’ve wrecked Boscha’s car on your own,” She said with a bit of a head tilt. “But you're _my_ fight-buddy, or whatever you call it.” Luz added quickly with an awkward cough.

“So I take a little offence to someone deciding they can be an ass to ya. That’s _my_ job,” She teased, finally looking over at Amity. “If that makes sense.” She said, sounding just a little shy.

Amity met her eyes for those brief few moments, surprised. And the way it seemed to stretch out endlessly wasn’t doing much for Luz’s nerves. Christ, when the hell did she get so nervous about something like _this?_

Luz turned back to the road before she could panic about it further, deciding she should probably work more on not getting them in a car crash. She subconsciously was aware of her heading back towards the rich witch neighborhood, deciding it’d been enough time to be safe to stop by real quick.

“Oh,” Amity said simply, also turning to stare off through the windshield.

The silence seemed to stretch out into eternity, but was probably only a few moments before Amity sat up properly and turned her head to stare out her passenger side window. She looked resigned before deflating.

“Boscha was being extra clingy,” She said, and Luz instantly knew she was talking about earlier that day. “And when she’s being clingy, she gets personal.”

“Ah,” Luz cringed, already imagining what Boscha could’ve guilt-tripped Amity with. “Yeah, I’d wanna cause property damage, too.”

“It wasn’t just that,” Amity said, holding her cheek in her hand as she continued to stare out the window. “Boscha knows personal things, and I don’t mean just relationship wise. Say what you will about her intelligence, but she can get to insecurities _fast.”_

Luz glanced at Amity then, a frown beginning to form. She resisted the urge to interject. Getting Amity to talk at all was a miracle in itself.

“But then again, when one _dates_ Boscha for nearly a year, I suppose I can’t be surprised.” She grumbled, looking down. “Or maybe I’m just easy to read, who knows. I’ll never ask.” She said with such fake carelessness Luz would’ve thought she was being sarcastic.

Luz hesitated briefly before taking a hand off the steering wheel and lightly brushed Amity’s arm, a question. Amity glanced back and didn’t react. So Luz gently grabbed her arm, just a bit above her wrist, and gave a light squeeze.

“Whatever, point is,” Amity sighed, taking her eyes off the window to look anywhere but Luz. “I guess it just...added up or something. I dunno, this one just got to me more and I wanted revenge for...all of it, I suppose.” She mumbled.

“Yeah, I’ve had that,” Luz gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Mostly for dickhead kids I used to know at my old school. Willow has _also_ agreed to help me with that one.”

“Well damn, sign me up.” Amity said, finally looking at her. “I have a sudden, unending urge to beat up a bunch of humans that _aren’t_ you for once.”

“Join the club,” Luz teased, giving a small smile. “But for the record, I am still all about beating the shit out of Boscha. She doesn’t even have to _do_ anything I’m still down to make her suffer.”

“Noted,” Amity chuckled, her shoulders relaxing as she heavily slumped down in her seat. “Also, if you tell anyone about this conversation I will gut you like a fish and throw your body in a ravine.” She calmly said, like an afterthought.

 _“There’s_ my old Amity,” Luz grinned, squeezing her arm again. “And were you not rich, I could have _so_ much blackmail on you with that.”

“Oh you would not _believe_ the number of people who’ve tried that.” Amity said, her gaze lingering on Luz’s hand on her arm for a few moments.

“I can guess,” Luz said, her car approaching the rich neighborhood. “It’s why me and Gus have a mutual understanding. We both have blackmail on each other, so we keep our mouths shut and nobody has to kno-- _shit!”_

Luz suddenly slammed on the breaks, reminding both of them that they had neglected to put on their seatbelts. Amity had to brace herself against the dashboard to avoid breaking her nose on it from the whiplash. Luz’s hand quickly left Amity’s arm to grasp at the steering wheel.

Cop cars came blaring right in front of the car, turning into the neighborhood with lights flashing. Both girls were stiff as a board as two cop cars drove by, slowly fading out of sight but the sound of the sirens still persisting in the background.

The girls glanced at each other with similar expressions of shock and fear.

“I thought witches didn’t call the regular police…” Luz said slowly, peering through her windshield down the street, though the cop cars were long gone from sight.

“We don’t,” Amity said just as slowly. “Which means either _some_ witch joined the police force, someone decided to be an ass, or Boscha suspects it was you…”

“Well _thanks_ for the confidence boost!” Luz exclaimed, slapping a hand against the steering wheel in annoyance. “Steve is a great guy and all, but he _cannot_ save me from _that_ mess!”

“I can bail you out,” Amity waved her hand, beginning to calm down.

“I’m going to have a criminal _history,”_ Luz groaned, thunking her head against the steering wheel.

“I’m rich, I’ll bribe them.” Amity said with a shrug, patting Luz’s back. 

“That’ll work, but it's still tacky,” Luz muffled.

“Never stopped me before,”

“Shut up and get out of my car,” Luz grumbled, sitting up. “You can make it to your own house from here.”

“Very polite of you,” Amity sneered, opening the car door and slipping out, leaning against the frame above the car door and peering in. “I’m still going to hold you to that locker bomb promise.”

“Now that's going to be a _delight,”_ Luz agreed. “It's not even a favor at this point, I’d do that for free.”

“And that's what I like about you,” Amity said, flashing a sharp smile before stepping back. “Later, Luz.”

With that, she shut the door and started down the sidewalk turning into the neighborhood. One hand was holding and rubbing where Luz’s hand had previously been on her arm.

Luz chuckled as she noticed that. It took a few more seconds before she processed Amity’s parting words and froze, mulling them over in her head for a few moments.

_And that's what I like about you._

Christ almighty.

Luz thunked her head right back down on the steering wheel, resisting the urge to make a serious of concerning wheezing-screaming noises. She knew damn well her car wasn’t put together enough to muffle that. If she woke up with no bruises on her head, it’d be a blessing

She leaned back and slouched against her seat, seeing that Amity had now vanished from sight around the corner to her neighborhood. She pressed her hands to her face and groaned quietly.

She needed to get thicker skin, this was starting to get ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> But even if the stars and moon collide  
> I never want you back into my life  
> You can take your words and all your lies  
> Oh oh oh I really don't care
> 
> Amity was hiding just around the corner and also having a Gay Panic about what she said, don't you worry she's not as functional as she seems.


End file.
